War of the Wenches
by Squishy and the Bubble Gang
Summary: World War I started with the taking of a life, World War II started with the taking of countries, but this war is from the attempt of taking of boyfriends. Well, all is fair in love and war, right? InuKag definately MirSan KouAya InuKik but not much
1. Chapter 1

War of the Wenches

A/N: Hey! Squishy and the Bubble Gang here introducing our new story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. Because you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter 1

"I cannot believe him!" Sango exclaimed, staring straight ahead as her and Kagome drove to the mall. "He was SO flirting with you, but he was being SO gay at the same time!"

Gay as in bad. Not as in flaming homosexual gay... Although that would still be bad. Not because homosexuality is bad, but it would be bad because Kagome is in love with him... She just doesn't know it yet. Because she's very dense. ANYWHO!

"So it wasn't just me! He WAS flirting with me!" Kagome laughed, happy that she finally discovered something by herself.

"Yeah, that stupid asshole."

You see, Sango and Inuyasha have this love-hate relationship. Well, it's not relationship, it's a friendship. That'd be bad if it was a relationship, because Sango's dating Miroku who's best friend is Inuyasha who use to date Kagome who is still in love with him but she just hasn't realized it yet, which she should because she's jealous because Inuyasha has a new girlfriend named Kikyo who is a trashy boy-friend stealer... Or so she thinks. So, it would be REALLY bad if Sango and Inuyasha were dating, because Kagome is Sango's best friend. So, it'd just be bad.

Suddenly, Sango's cell phone went off, signaling a new text message. She reached over, scaring Kagome half to death when the car swerved into the next lane, then back to the original one, picked it up and looked at the text.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Miroku wants to know why you were trying to make Inuyasha jealous."

"What? Why would he think that?" Sango just turned and looked at her, silently saying 'You know why'. "...Okay, but he was doing it too!"

"I know he was! He jus-"

"I mean, why should he care? I like another guy, so what? Can't I talk about him? I mean, he can talk about his girlfriend and be like 'my boo' and all that stupid shit, but... GOD FORBID... I can't fucking talk about a guy I'm interrested in? What, am I suppose to be hoplessly devoted to him? Because I'm not! Yeah, I have feelings for him still, but it's SO over! He better not expect anything to happen if him and Kikyo break up, because if anything were to happen again, he'd have A LOT of groveling to do! And I STILL probably wouldn't take him back! Making him jealous, ha! I'm just showing him that I'm moving on! So, go ahead Sango, tell him. Tell him that I'm SO over him and that I just wanted to prove that, and I couldn't give a flying fuck about him and Kikyo. He can talk about her all that he wants, he can screw her right in front of me, I DON'T CARE! I don't care, I really don't care."

"Okay..." Sango parked in the parkinglot and hit REPLY on her phone. "She wasn't trying to make him jealous..."

"I didn't say that! Tell him everything I said!"

"I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't!"

"Then what does it matter?"

"It doesn't!" Sango's phone went off again. "What did he say?"

Sango flipped her phone open "Hm..."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"He said 'Oh please...'"

"WHAT?!"

"What..." Sango said slowly while typing that into her phone.

"Oh, so now you're going to write what I say." Sango just smiled at her and in the next second her phone rang with Miroku's ring tone.

"What does he want now...?" Sango said while grabbing her phone, but answered sweetly with "Hello?"

So why is she trying to make him jealous?

"She wasn't..." Kagome looked at Sango curiously.

Oh please, you know she was. Even you can't deny it.

"Well...maybe a little bit...but he was doing it too."

Not really, she was being really bad though.

"What? Did it bother him?"

No.

"Then what does it matter?"

Because it's bullshit.

"Well he was doing it too..."

Did it bother her? Miroku added mockingly.

"No."

Then what does it matter?

"You suck." Sango said somewhat defeated. "We could fight about this all day...so why don't we just call a draw?"

Whatever, but you know I won.

"Whatever...I'll talk to you later."

Okay, love you.

"Love you too. Bye." Sango closed her phone, and without saying anything to Kagome continued to walk through the mall doors. Only to find that Kagome hadn't followed her and was stuck like a statue where she had been while Sango was on the phone. Sango walked back and stood in front of Kagome, "You coming with?"

"What...the HELL?!"

"What?"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really..."

"Sango. What did he say?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Inuyasha is irritated because you were trying to make him jealous and Miroku thinks that your bothered that Inuyasha was trying to make you jealous. Yadda yadda."

"Was I?" Kagome asked sarcastically, feigning innocence.

"Oh PLEASE."

"What?"

"Let's go visit Koga at WacDonalds. I really miss him..." Sango said mockingly.

"They knew I was trying to make him jealous with that?"

"Yeah...just a bit."

"I didn't know they were that smart..." Kagome said shocked.

"Well, I don't know about Inuyasha...but Miroku is a smart little cookie, thank you very much."

"Well... Well, why should he care? And why should I care? Cause I don't! He has a girlfriend, sooo what? He didn't love me afterall, sooo what? I made him jealous-"

"Well, we don't know that for sure..."

"-Sooo what? Cause I wasn't jealous! I don't care! He just needs to get over the fact that I don't love him anymore!"

"You don't?"

"I don't! And you what else I don't?"

"Care?"

"Exactly! I don't care! I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! No, no, no, no, no! NO SIREE BOB!!!" Kagome said as she walked into the mall, still rambling on.

Sango just stood in place, looking at her best friend as if she were insane. Well, at least she got her into the mall...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter...now on to part two! Yay!

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or anything else except this story idea...k?

War of the Wenches - Chapter 2

You could imagine Kagome's anger when she found out they were going BACK to Inuyasha's apartment. The next day.

"I hope you know... I hate you." Kagome pouted in the passanger seat, producing a very large pout.

"Well... Kagura's coming with us this time so it won't be that big of a deal!" Sango tried to say enthusiastically.

"Whoopie."

Sango looked down at the two bottles in her hands. They had stopped at the gas station on the way to picking up Kagura, and in an attempt to lift Kagome's spirits, Sango bought her a... "Dr. Pepper?" Kagome looked over at Sango, the same pout displayed on her lips. She snatched it from her and began drinking the fizzy concoction. "You know it's not going to be that bad..."

"Not that bad? NOT that bad? SANGO. I thought better of you."

"What? I was just saying..."

"Not that bad?! This is a nightmare! It was bad enough YESTERDAY, imagine what TODAY will be like!"

"Well..."

"It was was bad enough facing him once, but twice? TWICE! And then I have to go through him being all like 'I love Kikyo'-

"Hey, he never actually said he loved her..."

"-and 'Kikyo this, Kikyo that'... KIKYO, KIKYO, KIKYO!!! 'Nothing's going on, she's just a friend, it's only MySpace...' Yeah, I have evidence that that's BULL SHIT!"

"Now, I don't think it's going to be that bad... I mean, if you try to be friends it'll be okay... I mean, look at me and Miroku..."

"Yeah, but you got back together! You ALWAYS get back together! Again, and again, and again, and AGAIN!"

"Hey!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome gave Sango probably the most icy glare that Sango had recieved. Ever. From ANYONE.

"N-Nothing..." Sango looked around. "...Let's go!"

"I suck at life..." Kagome mumbled, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

Upon arriving at Inuyasha's apartment, Sango and Kagura found themselves trying to force an EXTREMELY stubborn teenager into the apartment.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed as she held onto the car seat for dear life, while trying not to give the neighborhood a good glimpse up her skirt. "NOOOOOOO!!! Don't make me bite you!"

"Don't make me go get Inuyasha to come and get you!"

Kagome turned and narrowed her eyes at Sango. "You wouldn't dare!"

Sango crossed her arms and nodded, a smirk plastered on her mouth. "Oh, I would."

"That'd be funny." Kagura laughed.

Kagome, for the second time in an hour, pouted. "I thought you were my friends..."

"That's why we're doing this." Kagura stated, smirking as well.

Kagome glared and hopped out of the car and headed to the apartment, not forgetting to flip the two the bird.

"You know you love us!" Sango exclaimed after Kagome.

"Well, I know I do." Out of nowhere, Miroku popped out of the hallway that Kagome was walking past, scaring the shit out of her. She screamed loudly. After her freak-out was over, Miroku crossed his arms and grinned. "Hi Kagome, nice to see you too."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Heh... You didn't see anything, did you Miroku?"

"Oh, trust me, I saw EVERYTHING." Miroku winked. "Nice underwear by the way."

Suddenly he was on the floor, a bump begining to form on the back of his head. Sango stood triumphantly above him. "Pervert..."

"But I love your underwear so much more!"

Kagome giggled as she watched the Dynamic Duo, not noticing the door open and the last person she wanted to see walk out of it... Until it was too late...

"EEP!!!!" Kagome jumped suddenly then turned, finding herself face to chest with the one person she was terrified of seeing. Her head moved up until she saw his smirking face looking down at her. Her only response was an intelligable... "Hi..."

"Hey Kagome..." He looked over to Sango and Miroku, who were still arguing over Miroku thinking Sango's underwear was sexier that Kagome's... Although he'd like them off much more. Sango's, not Kagome's. "Get a room you two."

"Gladly!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly, liking nothing more that to get Sango... Alone. "Let's go to your room!"

"How about no?"

"Aw, why not?"

"Because you'd be doing it on MY BED!"

"I'll wash the sheets..." Miroku whined.

"I'd rather you burn them."

"Deal!"

"No, you pyro-nymphomaniac!"

"Let's go sweety!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand, deciding to not have heard Inuyasha's last statment. "See you in thirty minutes!"

"More like five..." Kagome joked.

"No! I said no!" Inuyasha ran after them into the apartment. Kagome and Kagura just stood in the hallway still, hearing not too long later. "MY EYES!!!"

Kagome and Kagura looked at each other in shock. "No... Way..."

They dashed in to find Miroku and Sango on the couch and Inuyasha on his "Throne". Inuyasha grinned at them. "Hello ladies, decided to join us I see..."

Thirty minutes later the five-some were laughing over something ridiculous that -of course- Miroku said, when Kagome started to feel over-heated. She abruptly stood up and walked out, wanting to get some fresh air. But her abrupt exit caused everyone to worry that SOMEONE had said something wrong. So, everyone came out, wondering...

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she saw her leaning against the hallway wall, looking out into the street, breathing deeply. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just needed a little fresh air..." Everyone but Inuyasha gave her a look, as if saying 'Is it... HIM?' Kagome shook her head, silently answering their questions. "I think I'm going to go for a walk..."

She started walking off, but when she was at the point that she was far enough away that Kagura could talk to her without anyone else hearing.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Kagura asked worried.

"Yeah, just uh...overheated. I just need some fresh air...I'll be back...in a bit."

"Is it HIM?"

"Hey Kag, are you really okay?" Sango asked walking up to the other two.

"I'm fine, dammit!!!" Kagome exclaimed, immediately feeling guitly. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"I know." Sango said, not needing Kagome to finish her sentence.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay..." Kagura and Sango said reluctantly, and then walked back into Inuyasha's apartment.

"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked immediately after Sango and Kagura re-entered the room.

"Nothing...she's just not feeling good." Sango replied, trying to ignore Miroku's knowing look that was being shot at her. There are just some things others didn't know...especially some people with their name beginning with an "I".

"Okay...and you're just going to let her walk around alone?" Miroku asked.

"You guys are in the middle of nowhere, you really expect her to get kidnapped?" Kagura asked skeptically.

"It could happen." Inuyasha asked.

Sango and Kagura looked at him like he had grown another head.

"I'm just gonna go make sure she's okay." Inuyasha added, heading out of the apartment. Miroku, Sango, and Kagura stared at the door for a minute.

"Somethings gonna happen with those two, huh?" Kagura asked, breaking the silence.

"Definately." Miroku replied.

"No doubt." Sango added.

Kagome walked around the complex, wrapping her arms around herself. It had started off as a nice day, especially for it being March, and she was wearing just a t-shirt, a mini-skirt, and a pair of flip flops. But as the day moved forward, the wind started blowing slightly.

_It's just so hard... Being there... Being with him but... Not being with him. _She thought, thinking back to the previous two days. _I mean, the last time we had actually hung out we were together... And now we're hanging out, and he's with someone... But that someone is just not me..._ She sighed as she pushed down the strange feeling that had been in the pit of her stomach since this morning after it ignited immensly. after she let out that air, the wind stopped momentarilly, and she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned slowly to find Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Sango, Miroku, and Kagura sat in the livingroom, still waiting for the "lovebirds" to get back. Miroku had taken Inuyasha's "throne", declaring the apartment "Miro-land", and had dragged Sango onto the armrest, declaring her his queen. Then he looked at Kagura and pointed, only saying one thing.

"Peasant."

So, Kagura sat on the couch, pouting.

"You can be a lady-in-waiting..."

"Oh, happy days."

"Hey!" Miroku exclaimed. "Do not speak to the queen in such a tone or I will have my minions behead you!" His minions being Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kujo, Inuyasha's blue-blanket humping chihuaua.

"Seriously, where are they?" Sango asked, looking at the door.

"Yeah... It has taken Inuyasha and Kagome a while to get back..." Miroku observed.

"Maybe they're doing it?" Kagura looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"In public? Ghastly!" Miroku exclaimed. "He got there first?!"

"Please..." Sango rolled her eyes. "Like she'd let him do that with her. ESPECIALLY in public."

"Well, I remember..."

"What I mean is," Sango interrupted, "Now that they're not together."

"I see..."

"You shouldn't walk around by yourself, this isn't the best neighborhood."

"Fine, I'll go back." Kagome stated, begining to head back to the apartment.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..."

"I can tell something's wrong. I've always been able to tell."

"Really, I just don't feel good."  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked at her. "Is it something I did?"

She didn't look at him, just kept walking.

"So I did do something."

"Not exactly..."

"What is it?" By this time Kagome and Inuyasha were a few feet away from his front door, and he had each hand on her shoulders, trying to get out what he had done that had bothered her so much.

"It's nothing."

"I can tell that it's not nothing."

"Why do you care so much?"

"What's that suppose to mean? You're my friend..."

"Yeah, that's it."

"What?"

"Nothing... Let's go inside."

"No, not until you tell me!"

Kagome pulled herself out of his grasp and glared at him. "There's nothing to tell!"

"That's bull shit and you know it!"

"Once again, I'll ask... WHY. DO. YOU. CARE?"

From inside, the king, queen, and newly appointed servant heard the screaming from outside. They walked over to the door and peaked through to find the "lovebirds" arguing...

"Ah, there they go again."

They all looked down, sighing sadly.

"Because..." Inuyasha paused. "I just do, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, cause last I checked you didn't love me, you didn't care about me, blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Who said I didn't?"

Kagome stood and gaped at him. "What?"

From the doorway, Miroku looked at Sango, who looked at Kagura, who looked at Miroku, all saying at the same time "What?" A very Brady moment.

"You did!" Kagome finished, angrily might we add.

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "...Was I drunk?"

"...What?"

"Well..." Inuyasha looked up, his hand under his chin, pondering. "I don't remember this conversation..." Kagome just stood there, her eyes two little dots and her mouth agape. "... So, the only posibility is that I was drunk. Because, if I remember correctly, I drank quite a bit just before we broke up... So, there is a very big possibility that I was." Kagome just stared. "What?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I am afraid I am."

"Are you drunk NOW?"

"I am afraid that I am not." Kagome just kept looking at him. "What? It's true! I was probably drunk!"

"This is SO what an ex-girlfriend wants to hear! 'Sorry darling, I think I was drunk when we broke up, so I have no idea what happened.'"

"Well, at least I'm honest..."

Kagome shook her head. "So..." He looked at her. "Are you telling the truth?"

"About my feelings or about me being drunk?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Both?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha blinked, turning to find Kagura, Sango, and a teary eyed Miroku in the doorway. No question on who sneezed.

"Damnit Miroku! They saw us!" Kagura stupidly whispered.

"No point in whispering, we can SEE you." Kagome smiled, but looked down. Inuyasha hit her hand to get her attention. She looked up.

"Do you still want to talk?"

Kagome bit her lip, then turned to her friends. "Hey guys, I'm going to talk to Inuyasha for a few minutes... Can you guys stay out for like... Five minutes?"

"That's cool, I need to go pick something up from home anyways. Sango and Kagura can come with me."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled at them as they waved good-bye and got into The Flying Deathtrap of Doom. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and they both went into the apartment, shutting the front door behind them.

Kagura got into the backseat, Miroku in the passenger seat, and Sango (of course) in the driver's seat. Sango started the car and began backing out and going in the direction of Miroku's house.

"I can't believe they kicked us out!" Sango cried, wiping away an invisible tear.

"Five bucks says they're gonna do it." Kagura held out her hand.

"You're on." Miroku shook her hand.

Kagome sat down at the dining table, looking at her hands. "So..."

"So..."

Kagome looked up at him. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When I said that you didn't love me or care about me, you asked me who said you didn't. Did you mean that?" Kagome asked, questioning if she really was the dumb one of the group. Having to ask someone the same thing three times can cause some questions...

"Of course I did. I don't say things I don't mean." Kagome gave him a look. "Except... That one time you just told me about..."

Kagome giggled. "So..."

"Yeah..." He remained standing in front of her, she was sitting, as they both were silent. Kagome had enough of the silence, and reached out and poked his stomache. "Hey! Don't poke my fat!"

He started proceeding on her, ready to tickle her. She squealed and, thanks to her small frame, was able to escape from the way of his grasp and ran out into the living room. Unfortunately, since he was over six feet tall, he was able to catch up to her much faster. He grabbed her and began tickling her, but both lost their balance and they fell to the floor, Inuyasha on top of Kagome. He looked down at her, and started to lean forward, but stopped for many reasons. Kagome's heart and mind noticed this, both screaming at her what to do. Her mind screamed to stop everything that was going on and just go do something else that wouldn't result in anything physical occuring between the two... But her heart told her to kiss him. She kept staring up at him, trying to decide what to do. And for the second time in her life, she followed her heart...


End file.
